


Saviors

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: Five times Falco saved Gabi, and the one time she saved him.
Relationships: Colt Grice & Falco Grice, Gabi Braun/Falco Grice
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Saviors

Falco glanced at Gabi in concern. 

She seemed badly shaken by the questions thrown at her one after another.

He could practically see the wheels in her head turning, as she struggled to come up with the answer, but was unable to find one.

"I..." she opened her mouth to speak

And then the sound of the glass breaking rang. Both Falco and Gabi turned around.

The intruder reached out and grabbed Gabi, pulling her towards him by the hand.

"Now, you'll do as I say, or I'll kill her."

Falco froze.

"What do you want?" he asked

"I want this house's valuables." the man said "And selling all of you would prove helpful as well."

It was then that Falco attacked. He wasn't able to defeat the man, but he rattled him enough that Gabi was released from his hold.

"Are you okay?" he asked her worriedly

"I am fine." she said "Thanks to you."


End file.
